


Birds and Wine

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [8]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: There is another party at the castle and Cedric and Baileywick play their part
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Birds and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Rosemary the magpie was introduced in my story Second Chances: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793168

Old habits were hard to break. Old feelings of uselessness were harder to break. Accepting that things had changed for the better was nearly impossible without the proper support from others and even then, it took time and patience.

Balls and feasts at the castle still made Cedric incredibly nervous. He wasn’t shouted at anymore but he still felt the pressure of performing perfectly in front of Roland’s family and guests. It was not long ago that his magic was met with groans and the rolling of eyes. He wanted to make sure he had earned the title of Cedric the Great.

Mulled wine helped with his nerves. The Blissful Cheer mulled wine especially helped on special occasions. The mixture was solely used on special events and had become famous outside of Enchancia for its flavor and ability to warm the entire body. It was also a rarity and it was sometimes years before it was served at an event. It was rumored that the formula had come from a foreign born queen centuries ago.

Slowly he circled around the edge of the dancehall, a glass of Blissful Cheer in one hand and his wand in the other. His eyes were focused above the dancer’s heads, watching things intently.

King Roland had asked Cedric to do something special with the decorations and party favors. Something that no one else had come up with before. To Cedric’s surprise, Roland had not waited until the last minute to ask and instead told him about his wish two months in advance. It had taken weeks but the royal sorcerer had finally come up with something he was sure would delight everyone and he was grateful that he hadn’t been rushed.

Small birds made of sparkling crystals and semi precious stones flew over the dancer’s heads. They performed small circles and loops, performing their own dance without tiring. Each one was a little different from the other and their colors shifted and changed in the candlelight. Whenever a guest was taking their leave, one of the birds would fly down, landing in their open palm before becoming still once more.

Roland had openly praised the sorcerer for his magical talent, clapping him on the back as he laughed in delight at the sight of the birds first taking flight. “Look at that! Cedric the Great has made another magical wonder!”

Cedric was still terrified that something was going to go wrong. There was a small voice whispering in the back of his head, reminding him that Roland’s favor could be taken away at any moment. He continued to walk around the dance floor, watching over the birds to avoid any accidents. 

His magpie Rosemary sat on his shoulder, happy to look at all of the lights and colors. This was her first party she had been to since being taken care of by Cedric. She leaned forward while Cedric’s attention was elsewhere, taking a drink from his glass.

“Rosemary…” Cedric chuckled. He shook his head as he put his wand away, tapping her beak with an index finger. “Naughty girl!” He smiled as he took a sip from his glass. Perhaps it was time for Cedric to allow himself to relax. The Blissful Cheer was already doing its work on easing his worries. “Come, let’s see what kind of treats there are!” he said.

***

Everything was running smoothly. Any messes made were cleaned right away without anyone noticing them. The food was being indulged by everyone, making the amount of leftovers small and something he wouldn’t need to worry about.

Baileywick took out his pocket watch and flipped it open to look at the time. He smiled to himself, closing it with a soft click before slipping it back into his pocket. Nothing made him happier than a smoothly running party. He could allow himself to relax and even join in.

He looked up at the party favors flying overhead as he walked among the guests. He knew how much Cedric had worked on and fretted over them and he was proud of the sorcerer’s success. Cedric deserved to be recognized by others for his talents.

Speaking of Cedric…

Baileywick looked around for the sorcerer. He knew that normally Cedric avoided these things. Cedric usually performed his magic and then immediately slipped away into his workshop, often with a few bottles of wine hidden in the sleeves of his robe and a tray of sweets in his hand. Things were different now and he was certain Cedric would at least stay a little longer.

He smiled when he found Cedric by one of the refreshment tables. He was actually interacting with other people, talking and laughing with them instead of avoiding them. The steward’s chest felt warm at the sight and he approached slowly to avoid interrupting anything.

Cedric caught sight of Baileywick from the corner of his eye and he smiled brightly. He politely excused himself as he picked up a fresh glass, approaching the steward. “Baileywick! You’re not locked away in the kitchens!”

“You know I do more than supervise the kitchens,” he reminded him with a smile.

“Yes yes yes! But you know that some of those people would lose their heads without you reminding them that they had a neck to prevent such a thing!” Cedric said, waving a dismissive hand before taking a drink from his glass.

Baileywick raised an eyebrow as he noted the red in Cedric’s cheeks and the slight swaying of his body. “How many glasses have you had?”

Cedric thought the question over. He held up a hand and started to count his fingers with his thumb, murmuring to himself. Finally he lowered his hand and shrugged, laughing before finishing his glass. “Who keeps count on a night like this?” he asked.

“Have you been eating?”

“Yes, of course. The pastries are wonderful tonight.”

Baileywick shook his head but smiled. Cedric rarely drank, he could give him a night. “This party is going so well because of the decorations,” he said, gesturing to the sky.

“Do you think so?” Cedric asked, perking up. He fiddled with his empty glass, finally setting it down and choosing another to replace it.

“I know so,” Baileywick said. “I’ve been listening to the guests and royal family. Everyone is amazed at these birds you created, Cedric. Very well done indeed.”

Cedric giggled brightly at his words, biting the rim of his wine glass in delight. “I wanted to make something sensational!” he said.

“Well, it seems you succeeded, Cedric the Great.” The other giggled again, his body wiggling briefly in his happiness. Baileywick found himself falling in love with him all over again. He reached out and took Cedric’s half full glass, smiling wickedly at the other before he drained it in one go. He set the empty glass down and took Cedric’s hand. “May I have this dance?”

Cedric let Baileywick lead him onto the dance floor, smiling as they soon joined in without missing a step thanks to Baileywick’s skill. He would have never imagined doing something like this years ago. Drunkenly dancing with the person he loved? Being happy to serve under King Roland? These things would have been called sheer lunacy if he had been told about them a year ago.

Baileywick took the lead. He guided Cedric through the steps, smiling in approval as the sorcerer slowly started to pick up the steps himself. “You’ve been hiding a talent for dancing,” he said.

Cedric snorted at that. “I only look good because of you,” he said.

“That’s funny. I was going to say the same thing to you.” Cedric blushed and hid his face against Baileywick’s shoulder. The steward chuckled, rubbing his back in comfort. “You drank too much.”

“I drank too much.”

“We will not be needed for the rest of the night,” Baileywick offered. “Let me grab a pitcher of water and we can go to our room.” He went back to the table, taking two empty glasses and one of the pitchers of water. He would make sure Cedric drank enough before falling asleep.

He found Cedric and Rosemary waiting for him near the doors. He walked up to the two and gave Cedric the glasses to hold. He was ready to leave when he saw Cedric look at something over his head. Baileywick frowned and turned around.

A crystalline bird the same color as his bow tie fluttered down towards him. It sparkled in the candlelight, looking alive as it made its way to him. It waited until he held out a free hand and landed in his palm before becoming still once again.

“For you,” Cedric hummed with a smile.

“It’s beautiful,” Baileywick said as they started to make their way to their bedroom. “But...are you sure? The favors were meant for the king’s guests.”

“I made an extra one,” Cedric explained. He scratched under Rosemary’s chin, murmuring a soft goodnight to her before the magpie took off to sleep in one of the trees of the garden.

They kissed before their bedroom door was closed all the way. The pitcher and glasses were hastily placed on the bedside table. Baileywick’s crystal bird was given a place of honor on his dresser. Once emptied their hands were soon occupied with each other, undoing bows and ribbons alike.

Cedric let out a delighted squeak as Baileywick soon had him pinned to the bed, his vest and shirt open with his robe and yellow ribbon somewhere on the floor. He smiled up at him, purring as he tried to steal a kiss from him.

Baileywick however had the upper hand. He purposefully avoided Cedric’s lips and instead started to kiss from his temple down. He ran his hands over Cedric’s sides and stomach, delighting in the noises the other made as he got closer to his throat.

The sorcerer shivered as he felt Baileywick’s teeth brush over his throat. He mewled, clenching his hands into helpless fists. “Tease!”

“Shall I leave a mark?” Baileywick asked against his skin.

“I...I would like that,” Cedric confessed. He hissed as the other obliged, crying out as Baileywick teased his nipples while biting down.

He stopped before there was a risk of breaking the skin. He pulled back to briefly admire his work, smiling at the way his bite mark stood out against Cedric’s neck.

“It can be hidden?” Cedric asked.

“It can,” Baileywick assured him. He kissed him on the lips then, tasting the Blissful Cheer that still lingered.

“Can...can I mark you?” Cedric panted between kisses.

“Of course you can.” Baileywick swapped their position, lying on his back as Cedric loomed over him. “I wear a higher collar than you,” he reminded him.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Perhaps…”

Cedric chuckled, kissing Baileywick first on the lips before he started to trail downward. He was gentle as he bit into the spot where the neck joins the shoulder, enjoying the sounds Baileywick made before pulling back. He gave the mark a soft lick and kiss, sitting proudly on top of Baileywick.

“Admiring your work?”

“Very much so.”

“Are you going to let me up?”

Cedric made a show of considering his words. He shrugged, smiling down at him as he said, “eventually.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Brat!” Cedric bent down to cup his face between the palms of his hands, kissing him again.

“You like it,” he said.

“I do.” Eventually Baileywick was freed from Cedric’s weight, holding the sorcerer close to him as Cedric pressed against his side. “My gorgeous and talented Cedric,” he hummed.

Cedric snorted, turning Baileywick’s head to steal another kiss. “My perfect Baileywick.” He shifted, resting his head just above the other’s heart, listening to the way it raced under hot skin.

“It beats that way because of you,” the steward said, toying with a lock of Cedric’s hair. “No one else has done that before.”

He sat up, looking down at the other. “Do you mean that?”

“I wouldn’t say it if it was not true, Cedric.” Baileywick pushed himself up as Cedric’s eyes started to water and he pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back as the other started to weep. “Shh… I knew you drank too much tonight! There’s nothing to shed tears about.” He rocked until he felt Cedric’s trembling slow down, gently pulling back to look at the other. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m happy,” Cedric murmured. He was forced to lift his head when Baileywick tilted his chin up with a finger. “I’m happy and sometimes I worry I don’t deserve to be.”

“Cedric…”

“I used the Medusa Stone on you. All you did was ask me how things had gone and I just froze you and threw my coat over you like some kind of object. You weren’t even being rude! I just..!”

He silenced him with another kiss. When their lips parted, he kept their foreheads pressed together, holding Cedric close. “We have all done things we regret. You’re allowed to move on and be happy, Cedric.”

“Sometimes I’m afraid I shouldn’t be as happy as I am,” he confessed.

Baileywick smiled, pulling back and turning his attention to pouring Cedric a glass of water. “Then I suppose this means I shall have to keep reminding you until you believe it,” he said as he pressed the cup into his hands. “We’ll make it work.”

Cedric sniffed, wiping at his eyes before taking a drink. “M’sorry for ruining the mood,” he murmured.

Baileywick snorted and waited until Cedric had finished the glass before pulling him down to hug him close to his chest.“You didn’t ruin anything, Cedric,” he promised. He took the blanket and pulled it up over the both of them.

The sorcerer made a faint humming sound, nodding before kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Cedric.” He watched as Cedric allowed his eyes to droop and then close, yawning before he was soon joining him in slumber.

The crystal bird sat peacefully on the dresser, the only witness to tonight’s events.


End file.
